


Glittering Knives, Bleeding Skin

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Possession, Requited Love, mentions of knives and blood, possessed!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Oh, trust me, I didn't forget."





	Glittering Knives, Bleeding Skin

                It had only been about an hour before Shane heard Ryan shifting around in the sleeping bag next to him. He didn’t really pay it any attention, it wasn’t uncommon for Ryan to keep himself awake through pure anxiety alone. What wasn’t common, however, was Ryan getting up and walking out of the room, especially without turning on a light. Shane waited for a moment, eyes wide and staring at the barely visible doorway that led out of the room. The sound of metal clanking together forced Shane into action, and he got up to go investigate. As an afterthought, he grabbed the bottle of holy water that Ryan usually kept within a few feet of him at all times in these places, just in case. He didn’t necessarily believe in all of this supernatural stuff, but you could never be too careful. He followed the sound into the kitchen, where the shadowy form of Ryan stood by the cabinets, rummaging through one of the drawers. Moonlight shone through the uncovered window, casting the scene in a strange light.

                “Ryan, what’re you doi-” Midway through Shane’s question, Ryan’s rummaging stopped, and his hand dropped to his side. The knife that was in his grasp glinted dangerously as he turned to look at Shane, who had to stifle a gasp. Ryan’s eyes were pitch black, but Shane could feel his gaze set squarely on him, a shiver running quickly down his spine.

                “Lets maybe put the knife down, okay?” Shane said quietly, trying to reason with him. Ryan brought the knife up to his other hand, running his thumb across it as he stared Shane down. He began to speak, a voice that was definitely not his own breaking the tension filled quiet of the house.

                “ _How’d he put it, Shane?”_ He asked, his attention now focused on the knife he was playing with. _“‘You wanna dance with the devil, you gotta live with it when he sets you on fire’, right? Well, I’m the devil,”_ a wicked grin spread across Ryan’s face as his hand slowly brought the glinting knife up to press against his own throat, _“and here’s the fire.”_

                “Can we maybe forget about all of this and let me have my friend back?” Shane tried to reason again, only to be met with nothing in return. The feeling of urgency ramped up every second that they stared at each other, as if daring the other to make a wrong move.

                “ _Oh, trust me, Shane, I don’t forget.”_ Ryan visibly pressed the knife harder against his throat, the blade just barely breaking the skin as he held it steadily in place.

_“_ Put the knife down.” Shane tried again, a bit more demanding this time, but it only seemed to make things worse. To his horror, the grin on Ryan’s face only seemed to become impossibly wider before throwing a response back at him.

_“I don’t think you’re in the spot to be making demands, are you?”_ A muscle in Ryan’s arm flexed briefly, the knife dragging across his throat a short distance. A blood pooled up quickly and trailed down Ryan’s neck, beginning to stain the edge of the collar of his t-shirt. Shane went slightly pale at the sight, panic beginning to set in with the reality of the situation.

“Please… don’t.” Shane said weakly, his hands now visibly shaking. The sight of Ryan’s blood flowing freely scared him more than anything ever had in his life.

_“I see now. You have **feelings** for him, don’t you? How charming. You can’t save him, you know that, right? He’s mine now.” _ Shane remembered the bottle of holy water that he’d picked up earlier, stowed away in the pocket of his jacket. He slowly inched his hand into his pocket, making it look like a nervous movement. Ryan didn’t seem to question it, his eyes still locked onto Shane’s.

“No, he’s not.” With a sudden burst of movement and bravery, Shane uncapped the bottle of holy water and splashed it onto Ryan. For a few dread filled seconds, nothing happened. The silence was broken by the sound of the knife clattering to the floor and a thud as Ryan dropped to his hands and knees. The holy water that came into contact with his skin began sizzling and steaming off as he writhed in pain on the floor, his spine bending almost unnaturally. With a final loud gasp, Ryan went stiff, his eyes flying open. The black drained away slowly, revealing his eyes again before his eyelids drifting shut and his body relaxing. Shane panicked for a moment, rushing over to him and kicking the knife away before dropping to his knees next to Ryan. He seemed to only be unconscious, Ryan’s breath slow but steady.

                Tears welled up in Shane’s eyes as he shifted Ryan into his lap and held him. His thoughts raced as he looked at the small cut on Ryan’s throat with blurred vision. _He could’ve lost him if that didn’t work, Ryan could’ve been dead and bleeding out on the floor, he could’ve died without Shane getting his chance to tell him his feelings, what if-_ Shane was full out sobbing now, not noticing Ryan’s breathing change or his eyes opening again. Shane did feel it when Ryan shifted to sit up and wrapping Shane in his arms.

                “Ryan?” Shane asked through his tears. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s back and buried his face into his shoulder, the tears still falling freely and soaking Ryan’s shirt.

                “Shane, I- I felt so helpless, I couldn’t stop it, I cou-” He heard Ryan’s breath hitch as he talked, and Shane squeezed him a little tighter before letting to so that he could look him in the face. He brought his hands up to hold Ryan’s jaw, his thumbs sweeping across his cheeks.

                “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Shane assured him through his own tears. With a quick movement, Shane leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ryan’s. “Sorry, I just… how temporary life is just really got to me and I had to do that in case this ever happened again. I don’t think I’d be able to live without you knowing.” Shane stammered through it, looking at his lap instead of Ryan’s face out of embarrassment. One of Ryan’s hands touched under his jaw, gently guiding him to look up again. Ryan gave him a small smile before kissing him back, returning his feelings in the best way he knew how.

               

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! This is part of my 300 followers celebration, you can find the post for it [here](https://skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/post/171306974488/300-followers-celebration)
> 
> If you want to send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or just yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
